


The Light Show

by stealthestars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? Tendou?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Semi Eita, Firefighter Ushijima Wakatoshi, Fucking in front of a window, M/M, Multi, Music Teacher Semi Eita, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tendou does what he wants, Top Tendou Satori, Voyeurism, mild dirty talk, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthestars/pseuds/stealthestars
Summary: “Creeping in our window to ogle hot strangers now are we, SemiSemi?” Tendou snickers, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.“Yes, now either look quietly or go back to bed,” Semi shoots back, unamused by his antics.For SemiTen Weekend, day 2!Prompt - AU: Alternative jobsNSFW Prompts - Public(ish), dirty talk
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: SemiTen Weekend 2021





	The Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I have no excuse for this I just wanted to write something fun and plotless and wholly self indulgent. So here's a quick little pwp for SemiTen weekend even though I said I was just going to consume and not produce content for this one lmao 
> 
> [Here is the threadfic](https://twitter.com/ushitendous/status/1364378902924308489) I wrote that inspired me to expand it and write a whole thing based on it. :3c
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Oi, SemiSemi. What’s with the light show?” Tendou complains, squinting at the red and yellow flashing outside of the windows as he enters their living room. He’s in the sweatpants he fell asleep in, red hair ruffled and sticking up from being mashed into his pillow. Semi on the other hand is still in his jeans and hooded sweatshirt from earlier and Tendou guesses he was probably up late working on tomorrow's lesson.

His silver haired boyfriend has a mug of tea in one hand and the curtain held back in the other, his face illuminated by the lights and bearing an oddly focused expression considering the late hour. 

“I’ve told you not to call me that. And I don’t know. Fire truck outside, I think maybe someone pulled the alarm in the building next door?” he answers vaguely and Tendou, now curious, comes up behind him to see what’s grabbed his attention so thoroughly.

 _Oh?_

He licks his lips at the sight of the tall brown haired firefighter standing next to his truck. His shoulders seem impossibly broad and it’s easy to tell that he’s absolutely gorgeous even with the distance and all his equipment disguising most of his frame. 

“Creeping in our window to ogle hot strangers now are we, SemiSemi?” Tendou snickers, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Yes, now either look quietly or go back to bed,” Semi shoots back, unamused by his antics. 

Tendou grins and turns his head to kiss at the fragile shell of his ear, pleased when this elicits a shiver from the silver haired man. 

“Why don’t we go down and get his number? Or maybe we can invite him up for a cup of tea once his shift is over, mm? He’s exactly our type,” he croons, sneaking a hand under Semi’s sweatshirt to tease at the button of his jeans. 

Semi hisses and then silences himself with a loud slurp of stone cold tea, eyes still fixed on the stupidly attractive fire fighter a few floors below them. 

Tendou slides his hand down the front of Semi’s pants and is delighted to find him already half hard in his underwear, curling his fingers around his dick and tugging lightly. Semi flinches forward and nearly drops his mug, planting his free hand against the glass to steady himself as Tendou torments him. 

“Watch him closely, Eita,” the redhead growls against his cheek, starting to jerk him off in earnest as best as he can within the confines of Semi’s jeans. “Wouldn’t he look so pretty spread out on our bed? I bet he takes cock so good.”

Semi whines and ruts into the palm of Tendou’s hand, and it's a good thing that their window ends above the waist so hopefully no one who just happens to glance their way will be able to tell what they’re doing. 

Tendou pulls away just long enough to yank Semi’s pants and underwear down to his knees and tugs his hips back, forcing him to bend over and cling to the window for dear life. The half full mug of tea shakes dangerously as he desperately tries not to drop it.

“Fuck- Satori, we shouldn’t here,” he complains loudly, then immediately contradicts himself by spreading his thighs as wide as they can go with his pants still wrapped around his legs. Tendou smirks, popping two of his fingers into his mouth for a moment to get them wet before teasing them over the soft curve of Semi’s ass. 

“You’re still wet from earlier. Already had my dick in you today and yet you're desperate for more,” he murmurs, pressing the slick digits inside and stroking them over the soft inner walls just to torment him for a bit. Semi says nothing except to grind against him and Tendou is delighted that his gaze is still rooted to the attractive stranger standing outside their building. 

“Maybe if we ask nicely he’ll come fuck you too,” Tendou purrs, shoving his sweatpants down just far enough to tug his dick out. Semi shivers at the sound of him spitting into his palm and Tendou relishes in the low, keening whine that rumbles up from his throat. 

Tendou fucks into his boyfriend in one smooth snap of his hips and Semi hisses at the sudden stretch, the hand pressed to the glass struggling to keep him upright as the redhead gives no respite for him to adjust. His thrusts are harsh and precise, his own fingers dimpling into the soft flesh of Semi’s narrow hips to keep him exactly where he wants him. 

“Oh- Fuck, Satori. Satori he’s gonna see us,” Semi chokes out and when Tendou glances up he realizes Semi isn’t just being dramatic. Even with the lower halves of their body mostly obscured by the high windowsill, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what they’re doing the longer Tendou continues to fuck into the man in front of him. He can only imagine the lewd faces Semi is making as Tendou’s cock drags against his prostate, but the firefighter below has a front row seat he isn't properly taking advantage of.

Before he can change his mind he reaches out to rap his knuckles sharply against the glass, catching the attention of the rudely beautiful man far below. He turns towards the noise and meets their gaze, then goes stiff when he quickly realizes what they’re doing. 

“He isn’t looking away, Eita. I think he likes what he sees,” Tendou snarls into his ear, curling down over his boyfriend’s back so he can grip his face harshly between his fingers and force him to keep his eyes on the stranger. 

The firefighter’s eyes are burning into Tendou’s and he laughs, pistoning his hips into the tight heat of Semi’s inviting body. 

“Your ass just got tighter, SemiSemi… You’re such a slut for this, aren’t you? You like it that he’s watching you get fucked.”

Semi all but _wails_ and Tendou wonders if the other man can hear him. The firefighter shifts his weight as if he’s about to leave and Tendou has only the briefest moment to feel disappointed before he instead leans back against the fire truck with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes still fixated on their window. 

Oh it’s on now. 

“Show our new friend your pretty face when you fall apart, SemiSemi,” Tendou orders, fingers digging into Semi’s cheeks to prevent him from even thinking about turning away. He changes the angle of his hips ever so slightly and Semi sobs, clenching up around Tendou’s cock and rising onto his tiptoes as his orgasm barrels down on him. 

Tendou lets go of his hip long enough to sling his arm around Semi and wraps his hand around his dick, stripping it hard and fast to finally get him over the edge. He’s able to catch his come before it gets to the carpet but there’s no saving the mug as it hits the floor with a solid thunk, splashing cold tea everywhere.

He grunts when he comes inside of Semi, keeping his burning gaze locked upon the man down below. The firefighter is still standing there and watching and Tendou can feel his intent even with the distance between them. 

Smirking, he stands back upright and waves the hand currently sticky with Semi’s come at the brunette before making a show of licking it clean, red-brown eyes fixed on him. If he didn’t know any better he’d say the man is _blushing_. 

And then the firefighter waves back and that rips a positively undignified sound from Semi, who is bracing himself against the glass on his forearms while he attempts to catch his breath. His ass flutters around Tendou’s cock and if he weren’t concerned about the risk of the fire department needing to leave soon he would be tempted to give an encore performance for their new friend. 

“I’m going down to talk to him,” he declares, pulling out of Semi with a wet squelch and tucking himself back into his sweatpants. He points at the fireman in a silent warning to stay right there and then carries his weak kneed boyfriend to the couch, peeling his jeans the rest of the way off and tossing them on the ground. He retrieves a slim plug from his sweatpants pocket and presses it up into Semi, making him groan faintly from the unexpected stimulation. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m not done with you so don’t go to bed yet,” Tendou warns, then smirks and stands so he can make his way towards the genkan. 

“Aren’t you going to get dressed first? You aren’t even wearing a shirt, Satori,” Semi protests, gawking at Tendou as the redhead jams his feet into his sneakers. Tendou grins back at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes that brings the argument to a close. 

“He should know what he’s getting into by now,” Tendou snickers, tossing a wink at his annoyed boyfriend. 

“I’ll be back in a minute with pretty boy’s number!” 

And it’s a testament to how distracted Semi is that he only grunts in response. 

Tendou is going to have so much fun with this. 

He bounds down the stairs and out through the lobby of their apartment building, pleased when he finds the cute firefighter still standing exactly where they left him. The brunette blinks placidly at him for a moment and then heaves a sigh at Tendou.

“Maybe you should be less obvious about what you’re doing next time, Satori. It’s lucky that no one else walked by and saw your little stunt,” he points out and Tendou doesn’t even try to hide the cheshire smile spreading across his face. 

“I didn’t see you complaining about my little stunt five minutes ago, Wakatoshi,” he teases back, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. The angle the fire truck is parked at thankfully obscures them from view of the building entrances but there’s only so much Tendou knows he can safely get away with right now.

“In fact, I’m not quite sure I’m finished with it yet,” he adds, pulling his phone out of his pocket and thumbing open one of the apps. He touches the button in the corner to turn on the surprise he’d left for Semi, then jack knifes the vibration suddenly up to the very top for a few seconds before dropping it back down to somewhere in the middle. 

Tendou looks up at their apartment window just in time to see a red faced Semi appear on the other side of the glass, flipping them off while the slender plug Tendou had pressed inside him buzzes away against his prostate. 

Tossing a cursory look around to check if anyone might be headed their way first, Tendou cups his hand over Ushijima’s groin and grinds the heel of his palm into the thick line of his cock, pleased when this drags a sharp, surprised groan from the firefighter. The design of his gear makes it impossible for Tendou to worm his way into Ushijima’s pants, but he can touch him through his clothes at least. 

“Look at Eita,” Tendou purrs, knowing that their silver haired boyfriend is no doubt glued to the window now that he’s realized what they’re doing down below. “He was so turned on. Squeezed _so_ tight around my dick while the pretty boy firefighter watched him get fucked.”

He sets the plug to pulse and then returns his attention to Ushijima, not needing to see Semi to know he’s probably putting on a spectacular show for their dark haired boyfriend. Ushijima is already so on edge from watching them earlier that he doesn’t resist when Tendou rubs him off right through his uniform, leaning heavily back against the firetruck to help keep him on his feet.

His boyfriend is so pretty like this and Tendou drinks it in, mouthing along the sharp line of his jaw as he grinds his palm over Ushijima’s cock. All the while, Ushijima keeps his gaze rooted to the window, enjoying whatever performance of pleasure he’s getting from Semi. Tendou only knows when he’s coming by the sudden buck of his hips, and he’s annoyed that he can’t feel anything beneath all the insulated layers of his gear. It isn’t as much fun when he can’t enjoy the sticky spread of wetness across the front of his clothes.

Ushijima’s fingers dig into Tendou’s elbow but he’s otherwise completely silent, rocking himself into Tendou’s palm as he rides out his orgasm. 

He doesn’t pull away until Ushijima is pushing his hand off and Tendou takes that as his cue to take out his phone and turn off the vibrator to give Semi a brief respite. At least until he goes back upstairs to fuck his own returning need into his overstimulated boyfriend, that is. 

When Tendou turns to grin up at Ushijima, the brunette has his eyes closed, probably considering the ramifications of coming in his pants in the middle of a work shift. If Tendou were a nice man he might have come prepared with a change of clothes for Ushijima to bring back to the station with him.

But he isn’t a nice man and he enjoys the thought of Ushijima squirming uncomfortably in his come soaked boxers for the rest of the night way too much. 

“Make sure you’re quiet when you get in tomorrow morning,” Tendou coos, stealing a kiss from Ushijima’s slack mouth before taking a step back. 

“Our sweet little music teacher has had a busy night and needs his beauty rest.” 

Ushijima grunts in response and Tendou winks, waggling his fingers at him. 

“Oh, by the way. Can I get your number, Firefighter-san? My boyfriend thinks you’re hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did Tendou pull the fire alarm just to orchestrate this little event? We may never know. 
> 
> In case it's unclear, Ushijima, Tendou, and Semi are in an established relationship and this was just a little ~roleplay fun. Also I just think Semi likes lusting after Ushijima in all his firefighter gear and tbh?? Valid and relatable, my guy. 
> 
> This was a little rushed tbh and it's not my best work but I hope you enjoyed reading it nevertheless. 
> 
> You can find me over on twitter at [ushitendous!](https://twitter.com/ushitendous)


End file.
